Count on me: Ladybug and CatNoir
by princesspersephonee
Summary: LadybugXCatNoir AidrienXMarinette When Ladybug is injured by an akumatized victim, the pair realise their true feelings and must then being their next phase of training
1. Chapter 1

**When Ladybug and Catnoir are fighting their latest victim, Secret Cupet who is a pet shop owner, Ladybug is compelled by one of her striking love arrows that knock you out and when you wake you're compelled to fall in love with the first person you see. Catnoir must then hide his true feelings for her and take down Secret Cupet while Marinette learns her true feelings for Catnoir and their journey to happiness will be an epic adventure!**

Marinette started her day as per usual, late. Alya, her best friend for as long as she could remember, came bounding up the stairs bursting into her room. "Marinette! Marrinette! Wake up, it's time for school!" She yelled excitedly. Marinette groaned and sat up. "Alya? Calm down," She said but paused by yawning. Her and Catnoir were out on patrol until an unusually late hour last night, she barely slept.

"Marinette, wake up! Come on get ready or you cant see Adrien!" She called walking out. _Adrien._ That one name made her heart flutter, ever since he gave her that umbrella from his first day, she instantly fell in love even if she did blame him for putting gum on her seat. She smiled to herself and heard a small yawn from under the bed.

"Marinette?" Tikki groggily groaned. The small ladybug themed Kawmi floated lazily from out of the bottom of the bed. "Morning Tikki, I can't really talk, I'm going to be late." Marinette called picking out her signature outfit. She slipped her hair into her famous pigtails and grabbed her bags. Tikki slipped into her purse and poked her head out of the side.

"Tikki, what am I meant to do? I like Adrien so much but he hardly notices me." Marinette pouted. Tikki giggled a little and rolled her eyes. "Marinette, you don't have time for boys! You're a super hero, Adrien will notice you eventually." She reassured Marinette. Marinette placed her miraculous on her ears and walked out the door.

She hated hiding the fact she was ladybug, especially to her best friend who she trusted with everything. However, it has to be a secret for security, besides, she saw the way she fangirled over Ladybug. If she found out who Ladybug was she'd never treat her the same. Marinette walked out the door and gave her mum a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Mama!" She said grabbing her breakfast neatly folded into a brown paper bag. "Have fun at school Marinette." She called as her and Alya leave for school.

They approached the stairs at the entrance and stopped for a bit realising they had a bit of time and sat on a wall. A wide stretch limo pulled up and Marinette's heart started to race. Adrien was here. He grabbed his bookbag and walked slowly up the steps. He started to walk past her and Marinette's heart dropped. It's just the same as always, unnoticed. Suddlenly something blocked her sun.

"H-hey, Marinette right?" She heard a familiar voice say. Her eyes went wide and she looked up quickly. "U-h, Adrien!Uhm, Hi?" She stammered fast then froze. Adrien looked at her with a small smile as she blushed. "I-I was just wondering if I could maybe come with you considering you're my other only friend I've made since I got here and I would go with Chloe but she actually annoys me." He stammered. "Sure, where's Nino?" Alya asked seeing Marinette frozen in place still. "Uhm, He said he was sick." Alya looked down sadly. All of a sudden there were loads of police sirens and everyone rushed into school. Marinette quickly slipped out of the chaos and let Tikki out.

"Marinette, Adrien notcied you!" Tikki cheered. Marinette blushed but snapped back into it when she heard loads of screaming. "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" She cried. A flash of red light and she was Ladybug. She spun her dotted YoYo and fired it at a roof top bouncing along to get a closer look. All that could race her mind was _where's Catnoir?_

"Uhm, he said he was sick." Adrien stammered. Alya looked down. He felt a bit bad for them, it's obvious they like each other to everyone but themselves. He looked back at Marinette and froze. He felt something strange in his stomach. He shook his head and was snapped out of it by sirens. _That's my cue, a chance to see M'lady._ He thought. While everyone was slipping inside, he dove into the bushes and pulled out his Kawmi, Plagg. "PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" He called. A flash of Electric green and he was Catnoir, flying across the rooftops. He dropped down quietly behind Ladybug and purred. "Hello, M'lady."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "It's about time you showed up Kitty, look." She pointed to a woman dressed head to toe in a greek goddess costume with a glowing sceptre. "I am Secret Cupet! I will make you have a sleepless love!" She cried striking people down with arrows that flew out her sceptre. Many people collapsed and fell asleep into a slumber surrounded by floating hearts. Marinette turned round and faced her back to Secret Cupet.

"We need to get that sceptre!" She said to Cat expecting him to be not paying attention but instead right up to her face. Ladybug gasped and leaned bag. "Silly Cat, now isn't the time!" She smirked back flipping over the building and swinging down knocking Cupet of her feet. Cupet growled and lit her sceptre. CatNoir charged off the building at lightning speed to help his lady but it was too late. Ladybug was sent flying across the square unconscious. Catnoir and Cupet froze before Cupet burst into a fit of mechanical laughter.

"Ladybug!" Cat cried. Ladybug was too deep in the darkness of sleep. It was too late. Cat could feel his anger turning to rage. He gripped his metal pole tight and sent it sky rocketting to Cupet's sceptre. While the sceptre was flying out of her hand he soared through the air retrieving it. Cupet hissed and charged after him as he dashed for Ladybug's limp body and smashed the sceptre to the ground.

"I hope this works." He whispered. He lept up to the air and called upon his ring. "CATOCLYSM!" He roared. A flash of light sent Ladybug's yoyo up into the air encasing the akuma then releasing it. A white sea of light sent everything back to normal, including Ladybug.

However she did not get up that fast. Catnoir picked her up and carried her to a nearby rooftop. She stirred a bit and opened her eyes to see Catnoir on top of her extremly close to her face. Her eyes widened while Cat's just stared into hers longingly, if only she knew. She scooted back and looked around confused. Cat dove into a hug and nuzzled into her neck. Ladybug wrapped her arms around his body hugging him back. "You saved me kitty!" She laughed. Cat blushed and looked into her eyes, their noses almost touching, "I'd always save my Bugaboo." He grinned.

_The_Next_Day_

Marinette stirred and woke up. It was quite early for her to of woken up at 5AM considering school started at 9AM. She woke Tikki and transformed into Ladybug after feeding her. She opened her window and leaped out into the sunrise heading for the eiffel tower. She went and sat at the highest point which allowed you to look down on all of Paris. She sat lazily and stared out into the open. Ever since she was struck yesterday her emotions had been everywhere. All she could think about when she was under that spell was Cat and Adrien. She had no idea why Cat was in there but he was. She sighed and felt a soft hand just perch on her shoulder.

"Good morning, M'Lady." Cat smirked. "You know," He said leaning into her ear, "It's a much better view up here." he grinned grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto his lap. He perched himself on the rod he uses for battle with its maximum length. "Isn't it lovely?" He purred.

"Just lovely," Ladybug grinned focusing on the sunrise. Now. Now was the perfect time for him to tell her his feelings. That he's been in love with her since the first day he saw her. How every time they battle it's never enough, he needs more. How every time she gets sad or they touch, it feels like magic. He loves her with all his heart.

"So, Ladybug." Cat asked nervously."Mmh?" She answered looking up at him. "Do you remember what happened when we were fighting dark cupid?" She froze and looked at him with her big bright blue bottle eyes.

"Uhm what would you like to know?" She stammered. "Why did you kiss me?"

 **Hey guys, I'm not exactly really an expert on Miraculous but I've watched it ever since it aired on TV. I read all the english fanfictions I could find on this site and watched loads of theory and ships I could find. I'm so obsessed with this show!**


	2. Chat Got Your Tounge?

**When Ladybug and Catnoir are fighting their latest victim, Secret Cupet who is a pet shop owner, Ladybug is compelled by one of her striking love arrows that knock you out and when you wake you're compelled to fall in love with the first person you see. Catnoir must then hide his true feelings for her and take down Secret Cupet while Marinette learns her true feelings for Catnoir and their journey to happiness will be an epic adventure!**

Marinette started her day as per usual, late. Alya, her best friend for as long as she could remember, came bounding up the stairs bursting into her room. "Marinette! Marrinette! Wake up, it's time for school!" She yelled excitedly. Marinette groaned and sat up. "Alya? Calm down," She said but paused by yawning. Her and Catnoir were out on patrol until an unusually late hour last night, she barely slept.

"Marinette, wake up! Come on get ready or you cant see Adrien!" She called walking out. _Adrien._ That one name made her heart flutter, ever since he gave her that umbrella from his first day, she instantly fell in love even if she did blame him for putting gum on her seat. She smiled to herself and heard a small yawn from under the bed.

"Marinette?" Tikki groggily groaned. The small ladybug themed Kawmi floated lazily from out of the bottom of the bed. "Morning Tikki, I can't really talk, I'm going to be late." Marinette called picking out her signature outfit. She slipped her hair into her famous pigtails and grabbed her bags. Tikki slipped into her purse and poked her head out of the side.

"Tikki, what am I meant to do? I like Adrien so much but he hardly notices me." Marinette pouted. Tikki giggled a little and rolled her eyes. "Marinette, you don't have time for boys! You're a super hero, Adrien will notice you eventually." She reassured Marinette. Marinette placed her miraculous on her ears and walked out the door.

She hated hiding the fact she was ladybug, especially to her best friend who she trusted with everything. However, it has to be a secret for security, besides, she saw the way she fangirled over Ladybug. If she found out who Ladybug was she'd never treat her the same. Marinette walked out the door and gave her mum a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Mama!" She said grabbing her breakfast neatly folded into a brown paper bag. "Have fun at school Marinette." She called as her and Alya leave for school.

They approached the stairs at the entrance and stopped for a bit realising they had a bit of time and sat on a wall. A wide stretch limo pulled up and Marinette's heart started to race. Adrien was here. He grabbed his bookbag and walked slowly up the steps. He started to walk past her and Marinette's heart dropped. It's just the same as always, unnoticed. Suddlenly something blocked her sun.

"H-hey, Marinette right?" She heard a familiar voice say. Her eyes went wide and she looked up quickly. "U-h, Adrien!Uhm, Hi?" She stammered fast then froze. Adrien looked at her with a small smile as she blushed. "I-I was just wondering if I could maybe come with you considering you're my other only friend I've made since I got here and I would go with Chloe but she actually annoys me." He stammered. "Sure, where's Nino?" Alya asked seeing Marinette frozen in place still. "Uhm, He said he was sick." Alya looked down sadly. All of a sudden there were loads of police sirens and everyone rushed into school. Marinette quickly slipped out of the chaos and let Tikki out.

"Marinette, Adrien notcied you!" Tikki cheered. Marinette blushed but snapped back into it when she heard loads of screaming. "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" She cried. A flash of red light and she was Ladybug. She spun her dotted YoYo and fired it at a roof top bouncing along to get a closer look. All that could race her mind was _where's Catnoir?_

"Uhm, he said he was sick." Adrien stammered. Alya looked down. He felt a bit bad for them, it's obvious they like each other to everyone but themselves. He looked back at Marinette and froze. He felt something strange in his stomach. He shook his head and was snapped out of it by sirens. _That's my cue, a chance to see M'lady._ He thought. While everyone was slipping inside, he dove into the bushes and pulled out his Kawmi, Plagg. "PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" He called. A flash of Electric green and he was Catnoir, flying across the rooftops. He dropped down quietly behind Ladybug and purred. "Hello, M'lady."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "It's about time you showed up Kitty, look." She pointed to a woman dressed head to toe in a greek goddess costume with a glowing sceptre. "I am Secret Cupet! I will make you have a sleepless love!" She cried striking people down with arrows that flew out her sceptre. Many people collapsed and fell asleep into a slumber surrounded by floating hearts. Marinette turned round and faced her back to Secret Cupet.

"We need to get that sceptre!" She said to Cat expecting him to be not paying attention but instead right up to her face. Ladybug gasped and leaned bag. "Silly Cat, now isn't the time!" She smirked back flipping over the building and swinging down knocking Cupet of her feet. Cupet growled and lit her sceptre. CatNoir charged off the building at lightning speed to help his lady but it was too late. Ladybug was sent flying across the square unconscious. Catnoir and Cupet froze before Cupet burst into a fit of mechanical laughter.

"Ladybug!" Cat cried. Ladybug was too deep in the darkness of sleep. It was too late. Cat could feel his anger turning to rage. He gripped his metal pole tight and sent it sky rocketting to Cupet's sceptre. While the sceptre was flying out of her hand he soared through the air retrieving it. Cupet hissed and charged after him as he dashed for Ladybug's limp body and smashed the sceptre to the ground.

"I hope this works." He whispered. He lept up to the air and called upon his ring. "CATOCLYSM!" He roared. A flash of light sent Ladybug's yoyo up into the air encasing the akuma then releasing it. A white sea of light sent everything back to normal, including Ladybug.

However she did not get up that fast. Catnoir picked her up and carried her to a nearby rooftop. She stirred a bit and opened her eyes to see Catnoir on top of her extremly close to her face. Her eyes widened while Cat's just stared into hers longingly, if only she knew. She scooted back and looked around confused. Cat dove into a hug and nuzzled into her neck. Ladybug wrapped her arms around his body hugging him back. "You saved me kitty!" She laughed. Cat blushed and looked into her eyes, their noses almost touching, "I'd always save my Bugaboo." He grinned.

_The_Next_Day_

Marinette stirred and woke up. It was quite early for her to of woken up at 5AM considering school started at 9AM. She woke Tikki and transformed into Ladybug after feeding her. She opened her window and leaped out into the sunrise heading for the eiffel tower. She went and sat at the highest point which allowed you to look down on all of Paris. She sat lazily and stared out into the open. Ever since she was struck yesterday her emotions had been everywhere. All she could think about when she was under that spell was Cat and Adrien. She had no idea why Cat was in there but he was. She sighed and felt a soft hand just perch on her shoulder.

"Good morning, M'Lady." Cat smirked. "You know," He said leaning into her ear, "It's a much better view up here." he grinned grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto his lap. He perched himself on the rod he uses for battle with its maximum length. "Isn't it lovely?" He purred.

"Just lovely," Ladybug grinned focusing on the sunrise. Now. Now was the perfect time for him to tell her his feelings. That he's been in love with her since the first day he saw her. How every time they battle it's never enough, he needs more. How every time she gets sad or they touch, it feels like magic. He loves her with all his heart.

"So, Ladybug." Cat asked nervously."Mmh?" She answered looking up at him. "Do you remember what happened when we were fighting dark cupid?" She froze and looked at him with her big bright blue bottle eyes.

"Uhm what would you like to know?" She stammered. "Why did you kiss me?"

 **Hey guys, I'm not exactly really an expert on Miraculous but I've watched it ever since it aired on TV. I read all the english fanfictions I could find on this site and watched loads of theory and ships I could find. I'm so obsessed with this show!**


End file.
